As Aparências Iludem
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Não era novidade para ninguém que Joey e Seto não se davam bem. Toda a gente achava que eles se odiavam mutuamente. Mas, por vezes, as aparências iludem. Oneshot.


**Título: **As Aparências Iludem

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Não era novidade para ninguém que Joey e Seto não se davam bem. Toda a gente achava que eles se odiavam mutuamente. Mas, por vezes, as aparências iludem. Oneshot.

**As Aparências Iludem**

Joey, Téa, Yugi e Tristan caminhavam pelos corredores da escola Dominó, enquanto iam falando animadamente.

"E então, a Serenity passou a meia hora seguinte a falar-me de ti, Tristan." disse Joey, com um olhar acusador. "O que é que se passa entre ti e a minha irmã?"

"Er... nada." respondeu Tristan, de forma bastante pouco convincente.

Yugi e Téa soltaram risinhos abafados.

"Tristan, se magoares a minha irmã, nem sabes o que acontece." ameaçou Joey.

"Eu nunca iria magoar a Serenity, Joey." disse Tristan.

Por essa altura, o grupinho viu que Seto Kaiba vinha do outro lado do corredor, a caminhar na direcção deles.

"Vem aí o Kaiba." disse Yugi.

"Espero que ele não nos venha aborrecer." disse Joey. "Ele é um chato e super implicante. Não gosto nada dele."

"Oh, ele não é assim tão mau como isso." disse Téa. "Faz-se de forte e duro, como se não tivesse emoções, mas lá no fundo, ele há-de ter os mesmos sentimentos que todos nós."

"Duvido." ripostou Joey.

Seto foi-se aproximando. Yugi sorriu.

"Olá Kaiba." disse ele.

Seto olhou para Yugi e acenou, sem dizer nada. De seguida, continuou a caminhar e foi embater directamente contra Joey, empurrando-o para o lado. Joey, que tinha alguns livros nas mãos, deixou-os cair no chão.

"Kaiba, vê por onde andas!" gritou Joey, furioso, apanhando os livros.

"Digo o mesmo de ti." disse Seto, friamente.

Joey encarou-o.

"Tu vieste contra mim de propósito!" gritou Joey.

"Talvez. E daí? O que é que vais fazer?" perguntou Seto, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Joey, tem calma." disse Tristan.

"Ele tem de perceber que não se pode meter comigo." disse Joey.

De seguida, Joey entregou os seus livros a Téa, foi contra Seto e os dois começaram a lutar. Tristan e Yugi tentaram separá-los. Mas momentos depois, Seto afastou-se.

"Então, estás com medo?" perguntou Joey.

"Eu? Com medo de ti? Nem pensar." respondeu Seto. "Mas se lutarmos aqui nos corredores, algum funcionário da escola irá aparecer e eu não me vou meter em sarilhos por tua causa."

"Ah, como eu disse, estás com medo."

"Não, não estou. Vou enfrentar-te, mas dentro de uma sala, sem pessoas a verem." disse Seto. "Acho que também não vais gostar de ter pessoas a verem-me dar cabo de ti."

Joey cerrou os punhos.

"Vamos." disse Seto.

Seto caminhou até uma porta que havia ali perto e abriu-a.

"Vamos lutar aqui." anunciou ele.

"Joey, não vás." pediu Yugi.

"Lutar não resolve nada." disse Téa.

"Isto é comigo, pessoal." disse Joey. "Fiquem aqui."

Seto entrou na sala de aula e Joey entrou de seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si. De seguida, Seto correu as persianas da sala de aula, para que ninguém do lado de fora pudesse ver o que se estava a passar. Joey trancou a porta. Seto encarou Joey.

"Vamos a isto." disse ele, aproximando-se.

Num movimento rápido, Seto empurrou Joey, encostando-o à parede.

"Agora é só entre nós." disse Seto.

Joey e Seto entreolharam-se e de seguida Seto inclinou-se e beijou Joey nos lábios. Ficaram os dois a beijar-se até terem de se afastar para respirar.

"Estes planos estão a ficar cada vez mais complicados, Seto." queixou-se Joey.

"Eu sei. Desculpa, mas tem de ser assim por agora." disse Seto. "E assim ninguém desconfia."

"Espera. Temos de fazer barulho. Aposto que o Yugi e os outros estão de ouvidos colados à porta a tentar ouvir o que se está a passar." disse Joey.

Seto afastou-se um pouco e derrubou algumas cadeiras.

"Isto é para aprenderes a não te meteres comigo, Wheeler!" gritou Seto.

Joey aproximou-se.

"Pronto, acho que para já é credível. Vão pensar que estamos mesmo a lutar." disse Joey. "Seto, eu quero assumir a nossa relação."

"Eu sei. Eu também quero, a sério que sim." disse Seto. "Mas primeiro tenho de terminar aquele negócio de que te falei. Os empresários são todos muito religiosos e moralistas. Se eu fosse assumir agora a nossa relação, eles iam desistir do negócio. Mas depois do negócio feito e dos contratos assinados, já não podem voltar atrás. Logo de seguida, prometo, assumimos tudo. Mas para já, não pode ser. Não pode haver o mínimo rumor de que estamos juntos."

"Mas eu gostava de contar ao Yugi e aos outros. Aposto que eles nos iam ajudar a arranjar maneira de estarmos juntos sem as pessoas desconfiarem de nada."

"Lamento, mas é melhor não revelarmos a ninguém. Sei que o Yugi e os outros têm boas intenções, mas mesmo assim, podem descair-se sem querer."

Joey pareceu aborrecido.

"Oh, Seto, eu estou cansado de termos de nos encontrar às escondidas. Nem posso ir a tua casa. E agora, na escola temos de fazer estas cenas, fingindo que não nos damos bem. Agora tivemos de fingir que estávamos a lutar para ficarmos sozinhos." disse Joey. "Eu quero passar mais tempo contigo."

"Joey, no prazo máximo de um mês, o negócio estará feito e depois podemos passar o tempo todo juntos. Prometo." disse Seto, aproximando-se e beijando Joey.

"Seto, eu só aceito isto porque te amo." disse Joey. "Mas depois, quando assumirmos tudo, vais ter de me compensar. E bem."

"Prometo que sim. Faço tudo o que quiseres."

Joey piscou-lhe o olho.

"Não te esqueças do que acabaste de prometer." disse Joey, beijando Seto. "E agora, temos de voltar lá para fora e continuar com a nossa farsa."

"Eu saio primeiro. Finge que estás magoado ou algo assim."

"Não é justo que, ainda por cima, pensem que numa luta me venceste." disse Joey, aborrecido, cruzando os braços.

Seto sorriu.

"Joey, se fosse de verdade, eu vencia-te numa luta."

Joey encolheu os ombros.

"Ora, isso dizes tu! Eu tenho certeza que, se vencesses, não seria por muito… mas pronto, desta vez, fazemos como tu queres. Mas é chato os outros acharem que eu sou fraco. Vá, vai-te lá embora."

Seto deu um último beijo rápido a Joey e destrancou a porta, saindo para o corredor. Yugi e os outros, que estavam de ouvido colado à porta, apesar de não terem ouvido praticamente nada, afastaram-se rapidamente. Seto passou por eles sem dizer nada. Os três amigos entraram na sala de aula.

"Estás bem, Joey?" perguntou Yugi.

"Estou óptimo." respondeu Joey. "Só... um bocadinho magoado aqui num braço. Mas o Kaiba também levou!"

Os quatro amigos voltaram ao corredor.

"Não devias lutar com o Kaiba." disse Téa. "Vocês deviam dar-se bem."

"Impossível." disse Joey. "Odeio-o."

"Hum, dizem que do ódio ao amor vai um passo." disse Téa.

"Desculpa? Amor? O Kaiba e amor não se juntam." disse Joey.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, Joey viu Seto a subir umas escadas para o primeiro andar da escola. Seto piscou-lhe o olho. Joey sorriu.

"Acham que alguma vez o Kaiba vai namorar com alguém?" perguntou Téa.

"É possível. Mas improvável." disse Tristan.

Joey sorriu. Daí a um mês, os seus amigos teriam uma grande surpresa. E melhor que tudo, Joey iria ter o que queria, passar todo o tempo com o seu Seto e ainda com a promessa de que Seto iria fazer tudo o que Joey quisesse. Joey mal podia esperar.


End file.
